


the wills of the river

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambrose is a poet, Crowley's soul is an endless stream, M/M, Poetry, good omens poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: A poem forHolyCatsAndRabbitsHumanAU Ambrose fromThe Poets EyeInspired by this quote:“You have a quiet soul,” Ambrose told him. “You like to let yourself rush over the rocks, but sometimes it runs through you smoothly, like now. Deep and cool and unbroken, even after everything you've been through." His pencil stilled for a second, and he sighed, looking at the paper. “Oh, you’re endless, aren’t you? I could search through you my whole life and never find the place you come from.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	the wills of the river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Poet's Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458608) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> The name is from the song I was listening to on repeat as I wrote this. 
> 
> [wills of the river by First Aid Kit](https://youtu.be/QdtzsSkddk0)

I feel it running through you  
like dark water  
ancient and cool  
feeding tender green possibilities  
rising rapid and glinting in the sunlight of your smile  
roiling over rocks  
eddying into pools  
under it all a steady unspooling stream  
pulling me to your  
center  
your soul winding around my heart  
quietly flowing  
supporting the roots and new leaves  
of this blooming love


End file.
